


In The Dark

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back early from a hunt and decides to spend a little quality time with Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Sam felt the dip in his bed, behind him. He was still half asleep, and tried to shift around to see who was there.

“Stay still Sam.” The deep voice murmured.

“Daddy?” Sam asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes. John wasn’t supposed to be back for another two days.

“Yep, it’s me.”

“Do you want me to wake Dean?”

“No, Sam. Just stay still.”

Sam felt John’s hand trail down and dip inside Sam’s pants and boxers, reaching around to fondle Sam’s growing cock and balls.

“Daddy….i don’t like this.” Sam said, slightly squirming.

“Just relax, Sam. Relax. It’ll be OK.”

Sam whimpered, and shut his eyes, trying to calm down, while John played with his private parts and rubbed himself off against Sam’s back until he came.


End file.
